Catwoman Chronicles
by TheYokaiWriter
Summary: Hello! This is the first in a series of stories about a real life version of the Darkstalker Felicia!


Hello, before I tell my tale, I'd like to reveal something. I am not human, what you could call me is a "Feline-Human" hybrid. And you might be wondering what I look like. Well in order not to waste any time, I am identical to my fictional namesake, Felicia. But back to my story, this a story that was revealed to me by my elderly housemate Natalia Petrov, after a few strange occurrences. The first episode was when I moved in. The moment I stepped into the house I felt unwelcome, like someone wanted me to leave. I stood frozen in the doorway, feeling cold despite the heavy coat I wore to cover my monstrous features until Natalia came up to me. Thats when I suddenly snapped out of my trance. I awkwardly greeted my new roomate and did the big reveal, and she didn't seem to care so we got along well. Until two months later. The next incident happened when I was cleaning the house, and after I entered the "spare" bedroom. The room was.. oppressive, and it felt like something was watching me... Thats when I saw it. It was a dark mass shaped like a very tall male who stared at me with undeniable hatred, even though I couldn't see his eyes, because they were covered by a hat. His gaze held me in place as he approached me, and wrapped his hands around my throat. As I began to black out, I heard Natalia scream something in Russian and the moment she finished her sentence, the man dropped me as if I burned him. And the moment I caught my breath, I quickly scanned the room, looking for him. The man had vanished. And the only one in the room besides me was Natalia, who was trying desperately to get me to calm down. I began to get more nervous and tried to stay out of the home as often as possible, risking my secret to make sure that "thing" didn't

attack me. My housemate noticed this and the next time I she caught me trying to leave the house, she sat me down.

"I'm sorry Felicia, I should have told you the truth."Natalia stared shamefully at her feet."The thing that's been attacking you is... Ivan."

"Who's Ivan?" I asked, feeling the creatures eyes staring at me.

"My son." She suddenly got a glassy look in her eyes and seemed to look past me as she spoke. "My sweet, sweet, son... My baby was a sweet boy... My loving boy was so... kind..Until, he.. found those books... Those books were full of black magic.. And they slowly painted his soft little heart into a black chunk of coal... He began drinking blood.. He said it would make him stronger so he could take care of me... At first it was just animal blood.. Then the night walks...began. He began leaving the house at very late hours... And he'd come back in the early hours.. Always before the morning. And the women of the town began to go missing after he brought them to our home.. No one except me knew... It's my fault... I should have asked him.. What he was doing... It's my fault... So I decided to confront him... to stop the killing... And I...Interrupted him during a ritual.. And I know who the one he was conversing with was... The...Serpent...SATAN!" Natalia screamed before falling into a fit of violent sobs. "I killed my baby... When I interrupted Ivan's ritual, the... monster... took him... Ivan screamed in pain as he was turned into nothing but a... shadow... And when... he came back... I couldn't... I couldn't... make him go... I'm sorry...I..I..."

The violent sobs took away her ability to speak.

I could feel immense sorrow and guilt washing over me, and I knew it was from Ivan. I guess even someone who has a heart of "coal" can feel some guilt for ruining his mothers life. Suddenly, without any explanation, Natalia announced that we both needed to get to sleep. And ushered me quickly to my room and she locked me in my room. I had a very sleepless night, I heard muffled talking amongst Natalia and her son. I was about to fall sleep when I heard the final conversation between mother and son.

"I-Ivan.. You need to leave..." Natalia sobbed.

".. Mommy...no..don't make...me...leave..." Ivan's voice was childish and pleading.

"Go..Please.." She begged "You're killing me.."

Then I could feel the rage and hate as Ivan burst through my door, and lunged on me. The shadowy man began beating me, releasing all his aggression onto me and beating me until I blacked out. And I woke up to Natalia shaking me, her eyes puffy and red from weeping.. But the house.. the house.. was clean. The oppressive atmosphere was gone.. Ivan was gone.

Since then, Natalia has decided to move out into a nursing home, not trusting herself to take care of herself anymore. And so I have to find somewhere else to live. I can't blame Natalia for wanting to away from her home, move away from her memories, and move away from Ivan. But the downside is I'll have to move. I'll keep you all posted.

Love,

Felicia


End file.
